Various computers, including personal computers (PCs) have become widely used by both consumers and by industry in recent years. Numerous so-called "PC clones" are inexpensive and widely available. Powerful "minicomputers" and "super-minicomputers" have become available in desk-top housings. One segment of the computer market, especially the market for PC clones, can be referred to as the "industrial PC market". The industrial PC market makes much different use of computers than the consumer PC market, in that the consumer PC market uses purchased computers "as-is", without extensively modifying them other than by plugging in commercially available printed circuit boards into empty slots in order to enhance the computer's performance. However, the industrial PC market usually buys an IBM personal computer, a PC clone, or other computer with the intention of extensively modifying the computer and incorporating the computer into a larger product that the industrial buyer itself sells to a different market.
Unfortunately, none of the commercially available PC clones is designed to be easily modified other than by insertion of plug in printed circuit boards that enhance the computer's capability. The typical industrial PC buyer uses the computer contained in the purchased PC clone as the heart of a computer-controlled device, such as a computerized gas analyzer, a computerized heart monitor, a computerized process controller, or the like. The typical PC clone is modified by the industrial PC market buyer to contain a variety of additional plug in printed circuit boards, some or all of which may have ribbon cables, shielded cables, and/or individual conductors connected to internal connectors, extending through slots in the back of the PC clone, and running to various pieces of external equipment. In some cases, the top cover of the purchased PC clone computer is difficult to remove. It is difficult to drill or punch holes in the back panel and front panel to allow mounting of various indicators, switches, connectors, and the like, as none of the panels of present commercially available PC's is designed to be easily removed and modified by being punched, drilled, etc. Most, although not all, commercially available PC clone chassis are too wide to be mounted in a standard 19-inch equipment rack. Most commercially available PC clone chassis are not designed to withstand high levels of shock and/or vibration.
There is a presently unmet need for a housing for personal computers, for example, PC clone computers, which can be much more easily modified and used by the industrial market, especially the so-called industrial PC market. More specifically, there is an unmet need for a computer housing that makes it much easier for the industrial PC market to "embed" a PC clone computer or the like into a larger product or to "embed" additional components into the same housing as the computer to provide a computer-based new product.